our wonderland
by Panda Dayo
Summary: [InaSure] Oh, apakah Inaho sedang berada di surga saat ini? • AU. Adult Humor. #BlackWhiteOrangeBat


**Aldnoah Zero © A/Z Project, Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama, A-1 Pictures.**

 **Inaho x Slaine**

 **AU. OOC. Typo (s)**

 **Boys Love/Shounen-ai**

 **M for adult humor and some scenes.**

 **Dont like dont read!**

* * *

Hari ini sangat terik. Panas menyengat hingga terasa ke ubun-ubun.

Dan di sinilah Inaho, bermandikan peluh keringat sambil memegang gagang sapu secara seksi semilikiti. Membersihkan tempat yang disebut sebagai taman atas dasar upah tetap setiap akhir bulan.

 _Sreekk srekkk_

Inaho mah orangnya rajin, selalu taat dan menyukai ketertiban. Bonus, dia ganteng.

 _Ga penting, thor._

Sama seperti hari-hari yang telah dilalui walau musim silih berganti. Mencari pekerjaan yang lebih layak sebenarnya ia bisa, tapi tidak dilakukannya karena sebuah alasan yang tak bisa diganggu gugat.

Kebersihan adalah sebagian dari iman. Banyak iman akan mendekatkan kita pada Tuhan. Eaq. Cakep amat lu tong.

Namun sepertinya hari ini panasnya plus plus. Diduga karena sampai sekarang belum ada yang berminat mendaftarkan diri jadi tukang tambal lapisan ozon yang bolong sana sono sini hingga sinar ultra violet matahari langsung nembus tanpa filter dan panasnya jadi gak ketulungan.

Sekali lagi. Kaizuka Inaho itu anak rajin. Maka ia tetap bersemangat membersihkan tempat ini walau hawanya bagai api neraka yang bocor. Hitung-hitung sebagai amal untuk menambah pahala. Biarlah dia merasakan panasnya api dunia daripada api Gehenna. Ha ha ha.

 _Ga lucu_.

Tapi, hari ini saat ini dan di tempat ini keajaiban sedang terjadi secara live; cuaca terik langsung berubah suhu jadi sedingin pegunungan Himalaya —kutub terlalu dingin, intinya seger lah. Inaho sampai menjatuhkan sapunya gara-gara tersepona ada sebuah fenomena langka barusan lewat di sampingnya.

"Aku sedang di jalan." ia sepertinya tengah menelpon seseorang. Inaho nyaris tak berkedip melihatnya.

 _Hey, i just met you_

 _And this is crazy_

 _Here is my number_

 _So call me—_

Ternyata itu ringtone dari seorang lain yang kebetulan berada di dekatnya. Mungkin karena takdir hingga ringtone-nya jadi cocok untuk situasi Inaho sekarang.

Inaho masih memandanginya dari kejauhan. Penampilan dan bodi pemuda yang terlihat dari belakang itu sangat menggoda hati dan mewarnai hari. Dari rambut, bahu, punggung, pantat—

 _—maaf, anggap saja kalian tak pernah membacanya._

Selepas kepergiannya, fantasi suhu pegunungan Himalaya langsung buyar. Kembali kepada sinar mentari yang amat menyengat. Ah, Inaho benci ini.

* * *

Inaho pernah beberapa kali melihatnya tampil di layar kaca, membintangi iklan produk shampoo jeruk kesayangannya serta beberapa sinetron kesukaan kakaknya, sebut saja Bocah Jalanan atau Tukang Gorengan Naik Bianglala. Sejak saat itu, Inaho kepincut dan mengoleksi semua hal yang berkaitan dengan Slaine Troyard —namanya. Poster, keychain, sampai garskin laptopnya tak luput dari senyuman manis nan indah idolanya. Kakaknya juga demen sama Slaine jadi gak masalah. Inaho mesam-mesem sendiri mengingat kebiasaannya, dan itu membuat kakaknya yang sedang menonton tv bersamanya di rumah jadi merinding.

"Nao-kun, kamu gak mau berhenti jadi petugas kebersihan? Kamu kan bisa daftar pns." saran kakaknya, dan lagi-lagi Yuki harus menelan kecewa karena adiknya pura-pura budek jika membahas ini. Walau Yuki tak bisa memaksa juga, sih. Ia cuma ingin si adik mengikuti jejaknya sebagai pegawai negeri.

"Kakak ingin masak makan malam. Tolong belikan bahan-bahannya, ya?"

Inaho hanya mengangguk pelan.

* * *

"Jadi...kita kekurangan penata cahaya? Memang asistenku si Mazureek kenapa?"

Sedan hitam melaju kencang di jalan. Slaine sedang berbicara dengan asisten pribadinya, Harklight yang kebetulan juga sukarela jadi babunya—

"Mazureek bilang ibunya sakit keras dan harus berobat di Cina."

"Kenapa jauh-jauh? Bukankah ada klinik T*ng F*ng di sini?" sahut Slaine. "Tapi kalau itu ibunya, biarkan saja. Kita hanya perlu mencari seseorang yang mau menggantikannya."

"Dengan waktu semepet ini saya ragu, Slaine-san."

"Masih besok, kan? Akan kubantu."

"Maaf anda harus menangani ini juga."

"Tidak apa, kok."

Mobil yang mereka naiki baik-baik saja. Harklight pun masih awas melihat jalan di depannya. Hingga dengan tiba-tiba seorang pemuda menyeberang jalan dan Harklight harus banting setir.

 _ **Ckittt!**_

"A-ada apa, Harklight?!" Slaine panik.

"A-ada orang yang mendadak menyeberang, Slaine-san." Harklight melepas sabuk pengamannya dan bergegas turun untuk melihat keadaan orang yang mungkin ditabraknya.

"Aduh..."

Inaho pusing karena kepalanya mengenai aspal. Telur yang ia beli pecah semua dan berserakan. Ia tidak tahu siapa pria yang mengangkutnya ke dalam sebuah mobil. Pandangan Inaho remang-remang, efek benturan keras.

"K-kita harus segera membawanya ke Rumah Sakit!"

Inaho yang kini merasakan empuk, refleks menoleh ke kanan, dan melihat wajah artis idolanya begitu dekat dengannya.

Oh, apakah Inaho sedang berada di surga saat ini?

"Harklight, cepat jalan!"

"B-baik!"

* * *

Inaho kliyengan ketika dilarikan ke sebuah tempat serba putih. Tidak salah lagi, ini memang surga—

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaannya?"

 _Oh, suara malaikatnya._

"Dia baik-baik saja, mungkin hanya sedikit terkena benturan keras, tapi kepalanya baik-baik, saja."

"Terimakasih, dokter."

 _Tunggu_.

Memangnya di surga ada dokter, ya?

Ah, namanya saja surga, pasti ada lah ya. Inaho tak pernah sekalipun meragukan kuasa sang pencipta. _Kun fayakun._

"B-bagaimana perasaanmu? Sakit?"

Inaho mengerjap pelan. Malaikatnya tampak mencemaskannya. Inaho bersyukur ia sudah mati dan berada di nirwana sekarang. Inaho tertawa tanpa suara, bodo amat OOC dia kan udah mampus—

 ** _Plakk!_**

Inaho yang mendapat penyiksaan berupa tamparan langsung mengambil posisi duduk saking kagetnya. Ini bukan di neraka kan ya.

Apa malaikatnya seorang sadist?!

Inaho rela kalau itu malaikat manisnya yang menamparnya, tapi ternyata ada seorang lain di sana. Perawakannya tinggi dengan rambut hitam klimis.

"Lihat, Slaine-san? Dia baik-baik saja."

"Harklight, itu tidak sopan! Ah, maafkan Harklight, ya." Slaine tersenyum sambil membungkuk minta maaf pada Inaho yang bengong. Sampai mulutnya ileran dikit.

Inaho menyeringai sesaat, dan hanya Harklight yang sempat melihatnya.

"Aduh, pipiku." ia pura-pura kesakitan. Harklight swt. Siapa yang akan percaya kalau wajahnya saja sedatar itu?!

"Mana? Mana yang sakit?"

 _—ia lupa Slaine termasuk dalam golongan kaum yang mudah ditipu._

Slaine memegang kedua pipi Inaho dan membelainya sayang. Menggosoknya lembut.

Aura Inaho berkilau— dan hanya Harklight yang mampu melihatnya. Inaho melirik ke arahnya dengan tatapan mengejek, Harklight pun dipenuhi dengan aura api yang membara di belakangnya.

"S-sudah baikan? Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Harklight, kau juga."

"—apa?"

* * *

Mereka berbincang mengenai beberapa hal untuk mengusir bosan. Slaine menceritakan histori bagaimana bisa mereka ada di sini. Inaho mengangguk mendengarkan. Rupanya Slaine dan makhluk x itu sedang mencari penata cahaya untuk iklan baru, karena yang sebelumnya berada di sana sedang mengobatkan ibunya ke Cina.

"Bukannya di sini ada klinik T*ng F*ng?" Inaho berujar.

Harklight merasa pernah mendengar kalimat itu sebelumnya.

"Itu dia. Ayahku yang punya klinik itu." kata Slaine. "Tapi mungkin sakitnya parah hingga harus ke negara asalnya."

Inaho terkagum-kagum. Gak salah dah dia ngidolain Slaine Troyard. Udah cakep, baik hati, dan —apa ya? Tidak sombong?

Inaho melihat kesempatan di dalam kesempitan ini.

"Kalau boleh, aku akan menggantikannya. Aku sudah bosan membersihkan taman kota." Inaho mengangkat tangannya. Padahal dusta besar. Gapapa, situasi kepepet —Inaho membenarkan diri sendiri dalam hati.

"B-benarkah?!" Slaine berbinar. Dilihat darimanapun ia sedang berbahagia. "Terima kasih bantuannya!"

Kilatan listrik tak kasat mata terjadi antara Harklight dan pemuda beriris merah itu.

Sebagai bentuk pertanggungjawaban, maka Slaine mengantar Inaho pulang. Serta mengganti rugi bahan makan malam yang semula hanya telur dengan berbagai bahan bergizi seperti daging dan sayuran. Holangkaya mah beda, ya. Inaho sebenarnya sungkan, tapi demi keselamatan kepalanya agar tak ditimpuk Yuki di atas lukanya, maka ia terpaksa mengambil keputusan ini.

"Rumahmu yang sebelah mana?" Slaine melihat deretan rumah yang berjejer rapi.

"Ah, itu." Inaho menunjuk. Harklight segera berbelok dan memakirkan mobilnya di depan rumah Inaho.

"Terima kasih, kalian baik sekali." Inaho tidak lupa sopan santun dan membungkuk begitu turun. Pintu mobil ditutup kembali, dan saat itu ia melihat kakaknya baru keluar dari rumah.

"Nao-kun!" serunya. "Aku cemas mengapa kau tak pulang hingga malam.."

"Aku diantar." Inaho menunjuk Slaine yang wajahnya mengambang di jendela kendaraannya.

"Halo, selamat malam. Saya permisi." Slaine dadah-dadah, dan kaca mobilnya perlahan naik ke atas. Sampai mereka pergi, Yuki mematung di sana bersama Inaho.

"Kakak?" Inaho juga agak cemas kalau kakaknya melamun terus-terusan.

"Sebentar...itu tadi..Slaine Troyard?" tanya kakaknya, setengah tak percaya. Ia juga tak perlu bertanya saat melihat kresek besar di samping Inaho.

Inaho mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Nao-kun." Yuki menepuk pundaknya sambil mengacungkan jempol. "Lanjutkan."

Inaho balas mengacungkan jempol.

* * *

Dimulai dari pengunduran diri Inaho di Dinas Kebersihan Kota, di sinilah ia sekarang. Tidak kesusahan. Tidak panas. Dan pekerjaannya lebih mudah.

Slaine sedang ada iklan baru, ia akan mengiklankan produk sandal sw*llow terbaru. Sendalnya sih gak seberapa, tapi kalau yang ngiklanin itu Slaine, benda-benda kecil pun langsung jadi barang berharga.

 _(Ini cuma pemikiran Inaho, sih)_

Inaho melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik sampai selesai. Semua staff berseru gembira. Sementara Slaine cuma diam di pojokan sambil menikmati pelayanan berupa kipasan gratis dan air minum yang dibawakan Harklight.

"Setelah ini apalagi? Kalau tidak salah, film punya nenek sihir itu?"

Bagian atas wajah Inaho menggelap. Niat menghampiri Slaine ia urungkan. Benarkah Slaine bicara seperti itu? Atau dia yang salah dengar? Mungkin itu tadi suara Harklight?

"Anda tidak perlu memanggilnya begitu, Slaine-san."

"Dia nenek-nenek pedo. Ah, Inaho, bisa tolong pijat pundakku?"

 _Apakah Inaho sedang bermimpi?_

Omg, Inaho serasa melayang dipanggil dengan nama kecilnya.

Slaine menyilangkan kedua kaki dan lengannya. "Apalagi yang kau tunggu, cepat, Kaizuka Inaho." Slaine menunjuk bahunya sendiri. Inaho berjalan ke arahnya dan melakukan apa yang diminta Slaine.

"Kurang keras! Kau itu laki-laki, kan?! Tekan dengan lebih bertenaga!" sentak Slaine kemudian menghabiskan air minum sebotol langsung.

"Harklight, kaki!" Slaine bertitah. Yang disuruh hanya melakukan tanpa membalas.

"Astaga, gara-gara semalam aku jadi kurang tidur. Kau sudah hubungi Saazbaum? Sialan, berani-beraninya ia meninggalkan kolornya di kamarku."

Bagian atas wajah Inaho makin menggelap. Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi?!

"Dia bilang itu untuk anda."

APA YANG SEBENARNYA TELAH TERJADI (2)

"Aku tak butuh kolor anak-anak! Dia ingin menjadikanku model pakaian anak-anak, begitu?!" Slaine menepuk jidatnya sendiri. "Inaho, kurang keras!"

"B-baik!" tidak ada yang bisa Inaho lakukan sekarang. Ia tak bisa kembali, uhuhuhuhu.

"Yah, lagipula anda memang anaknya—"

"Aku harus pindah rumah agar dia tak mengerjaiku lagi. Dulu dia juga pernah mengganti isi lemariku dengan pakaian wanita, dasar pedo. Dia sama saja dengan nenek sihir itu."

"Apa dia juga memberinya kolor?" tanya Harklight tanpa dosa.

"Kudengar dari pembantunya yang bernama Rayet sih begitu. Serius deh, kenapa hidupku dikelilingi orang-orang pedo?! Aku sudah dua puluh satu tahun!" Slaine uring-uringan sendiri.

"Sebaiknya kita bergegas, Slaine-san. Setelah ini kita ada makan siang dengan Magbaredge-san."

"Ah, baiklah. Aku belum mau dikutuk jadi kodok. Inaho? Kau mau ikut? Inaho?"

Slaine menoleh, tak menemukan Inaho di belakangnya.

"Harklight, dia kemana?" ternyata Inaho diam-diam mewarisi kemampuan misdirection, begitu?

"Ke kamar mandi, sepertinya."

"Ah, baiklah, kita akan menunggunya."

* * *

Sementara itu di kamar mandi.

Inaho menatap dirinya di cermin. Tidak ada yang salah dengan tubuhnya. Ia rajin olahraga dan perkasa serta makan protein (baca : telur) setiap hari. Bagaimana bisa...bagaimana bisa...

...bagaimana bisa pijitannya tidak bisa memuaskan Slaine?!

( jadi itu masalahmu?! )

Inaho menghela nafas. Biarpun dari luar Slaine tampak lemah lembut namun ternyata tubuhnya keras sampai Inaho ngeden buat mijitin sang idola. Dan..dan ia tak menyangka..

Slaine sudah main kolor dengan om-om.

Inaho bersedih, merasa kecolongan start.

 _Gak, bukan gitu._

"Aku akan menyelamatkanmu dari kolor om-om pedo itu."

 _Inaho, dengerin gue, plis._

Niat hati Inaho sudah bulat, apapun yang bakal terjadi nanti, minumnya tetep teh botol sosor.

 _Inaho, tolong dengerin gue—_

Inaho mengancingkan kemejanya kembali. Setelah ini ia akan membuat gerakan perubahan dan melanjutkan tekadnya.

 _Inaho, tolong dengerin gue—_

Demi Slaine, apa sih yang enggak. Gunung kan didaki lautan pun akan ia seberangi. Bahkan kalau perlu ia mengarungi angkasa. Iyain aja dah.

 _Ngapain juga elu ke angkasa._

"Inaho? Kau lama sekali. Sembelit?" tau-tau Slaine masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dimana Inaho masih sibuk bergalau ria tentang masa depannya.

"Ah, hanya cuci muka."

"Kau mau ikut denganku makan siang dengan Magbaredge, tidak?"

Apakah ini sebuah keajaiban, Tuhan? Apakah ini jawaban atas doa-doa yang telah Inaho panjatkan selama ini? Inaho janji setelah ini akan beribadah lebih rajin lagi.

"—kalau kau bisa makan banyak, itu lebih bagus. Aku bisa menguras dompetnya."

* * *

Makan siang mewah yang seumur-umur baru diikuti oleh Inaho memang beda sensasinya. Restorannya gak terima bintang lima, tapi sudah level bintang kejora. Begitu masuk, aroma masakan yang enak sudah menusuk penciumannya. Di deretan meja, orang-orang high class sedang makan sambil gosip kenaikan bursa saham atau sesuatu yang lain menyangkut bisnis dan yang terkait.

 _Levelnya memang beda_.

Mereka menuju ke sebuah meja yang telah dipesan sebelumnya. Ada seorang wanita yang duduk manis di sana. Slaine menyapanya duluan.

"Magbaredge-san, maaf menunggu."

"Aku juga baru sampai, duduklah." ia mempersilahkan. Di meja sudah tersaji sup udang dan omelet cap holangkaya beserta croissant dan teh hijau. Slaine tak bisa protes soal makanannya atau kontrak kerja akan dibatalkan.

"Jadi, aku ingin membahas skrip film yang kau berikan padaku tempo hari. Harklight."

Harklight mengeluarkan sebuah perkamen rahasia dari tas kecil yang dibawanya.

"Aku tidak mengerti alurnya. Aku tahu ini cerita darimu, tetapi aku juga tak ingin salah menginterpretasikan. Di bagian ini." Slaine menunjuk bagian yang tak ia mengerti.

"Oh, kau harus pingsan di bagian ini." jelas Magbaredge.

"Kalau di halaman dua puluh dua?"

"Kau nyaris mati."

"Empat puluh empat?"

Magbaredge membalik lagi.

"Kau mati."

"Kau dendam padaku atau apa?" sinis Slaine.

"Tentu saja aku dendam padamu, kalau kau belum tahu. Kau kan yang mencuri beha dari rumahku tiga tahun lalu?" tuduhnya.

"Itu Saazbaum, bukan aku." kilah Slaine. Enak saja main menyalahkan dirinya. Tolong catat Slaine itu pemuda baik-baik, cakep dan berkulit mulus.

 _Yang terakhir gak nyambung, thor._

"Tapi kau anaknya." Magbaredge ikut ngeyel. Berdasar kata pepatah; buah tidak pernah jatuh jauh dari pohonnya.

"Aku cuma anak angkat." Slaine tak mau kalah. Itu faktanya. Dia cuma kebetulan dapat hidup enak. Terimakasih wajah manisnya dan kulit mulusnya.

 _Slaine, gue tau elu mulus, tapi jangan narsis._

"Aku tidak mau tahu, sekalipun kau mengembalikannya aku tak sudi memaafkanmu." mana mungkin Magbaredge memaafkan peristiwa tak menyenangkan dan menyebabkan kerugian pengeluaran untuk beli beha baru. Fyi, Magbaredge orangnya terlalu perhitungan, bahkan semut lewat aja dihitung.

 _Itu kurang kerjaan, kayaknya._

"Kau mau hadiah pakaian dalam dariku? Akan kucarikan dan kubawakan satu dus untukmu." tantang Slaine.

"Jaga bicaramu, anak angkat."

"Kau juga, nenek sihir."

Inaho terbengong. Percakapan orang kaya juga beda sensasinya, ya. Rasanya kaya ada panas-panasnya gitu...

"Kau harus hafal skrip ini bulan depan. Jika kau bisa, kuberi kau photobook member AKB*."

"Kupikir kau tahu aku tidak suka wanita."

Magbaredge melirik pada Inaho, seorang yang tak pernah ia temui sebelumnya.

"Dia pacarmu?"

"Tidak, dia asistenku yang baru." jawab Slaine cepat. "dan kalau kau menang?"

Magbaredge menyeringai. "Pacarmu?"

Inaho kini paham untuk siapa Slaine memberi julukan nenek sihir pedo.

"Oke."

 _Apanya yang oke?!_

Inaho hampir saja berteriak kalau saja tak ingat dimana ia berada sekarang. Di tempat elit. Jangan sampai ia membuat kegaduhan dan mempermalukan Slaine di hadapan mereka semua. Ya tapi masa keperjakaannya dipertaruhkan sepihak begini, sih. Inaho gemes mes mes, pengen segera buat Slaine bertekuk lutut di bawahnya terus disodok sampe lemes, —tapi ia sadar perjuangan masih panjang. Ia harus mengikuti alur sebelum bisa menyerang dengan skala besar. Modalnya hanya sabar serta strategi yang tersusun tepat guna.

"Kami masih ada urusan. Permisi, dan terima kasih makanannya."

Slaine beranjak dari kursi dan segera pergi diikuti oleh Harklight dan Inaho di belakangnya. Lalu dengan cepat masuk ke mobil dan pergi dari sana.

"Antar Kaizuka pulang, Harklight."

"Ah, baik." Harklight setuju saja selama Inaho tidak mengganggu Slaine.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Slaine-san." Inaho merasa tak enak hati.

"Tidak apa, ini tanggung jawabku. Mulai sekarang kau asistenku juga."

Inaho disko dalam hati.

"Begini, Inaho. Akhirnya aku jadi tak enak merepotkanmu." ucap Slaine. Ia sadar diri telah menyebabkan banyak masalah semenjak mengenal pemuda itu. Inaho menggeleng.

"Tidak, kok. Saya justru berterimakasih atas pekerjaan yang anda tawarkan. Ini lebih baik daripada saat saya bekerja sebagai tukang bersih-bersih." jawab Inaho setengah jujur.

"Ah, syukurlah kalau begitu. Oya, kalau kau tak keberatan, kau bisa tinggal di rumahku. Bukankah lebih dekat dan kau akan lebih cepat jika aku membutuhkan sesuatu?"

Inaho mengangguk dengan senang hati.

* * *

Inaho datang dengan motornya untuk menuju ke kediaman Slaine. Ia diberi selembar kertas bertuliskan alamatnya secara lengkap. Untung saja ia tidak nyasar. Di depan, ia disambut Harklight. Lalu ia dibawa ke sebuah ruangan tepat di samping kamar Slaine setelah tur singkat mengenai seluk beluk rumah ini, serta tugas-tugas yang wajib dilakukan. Beserta nasihat singkat, sekalipun Inaho membenci pekerjaan ini, jangan sampai membantah Slaine karena lelaki itu bisa berbuat buruk saat marah. Inaho akan mencoba mengingatnya.

"Ini ruangan anda, Slaine-san membersihkannya untuk anda, Kaizuka-san." Harklight menjelaskan. Inaho bersorak dalam hati. JOHN CENAAAAA!

 _Krik_.

 **BRAKK!**

Suara gaduh lain terdengar, tepat di samping mereka. Pintu jebol, dan seorang pria bau tanah terlempar hingga beberapa meter.

"Tua bangka! Jangan seenaknya masuk ke kamarku saat aku masih tidur! Aku bukan jalang!"

"Memangnya salah tidur dengan anakku?"

"Salah besar, kakek reot—eh, Kaizuka-san?" Slaine menyapa lembut. Inaho menggelap lagi.

"Bagaimana, Kaizuka-san? Kau suka rumahku?" tanya Slaine. Inaho mengangguk pelan. Rumahnya udah mewah, keliatan berkelas, dan bersih.

( abaikan daun pintu yang sudah copot itu. )

"Tentu, Slaine-san. Jadi...apa pekerjaanku?"

Slaine tersentak. "Oh, iya! Karena hari ini aku libur jadi kau gantikan Harklight saja menjadi asistenku!"

Inaho langsung jatuh terduduk, terkena heart attack dari senyuman Slaine. Bukan hanya dia, Harklight pun juga.

"Harklight, kau pergi sesuai kataku kemarin, mata-matai nenek sihir itu. Dan Inaho, masuklah ke kamarku." ajak Slaine.

Ya, Tuhan. Inaho belum siap! Inaho belum siap untuk berduaan di kamar!

"Baik, Slaine-san." Harklight segera berdiri dan menuju ke arah lain. Sementara Slaine saking geregetannya keburu narik tangan Inaho ke dalam ruangan lalu mengunci pintu.

Inaho jantungan.

Diajak ke kamar oleh gebetan rasanya sesuatu.

Kamarnya luas lagi, kaya di sinetron yang sering dia tonton bersama sang kakak.

"Benar-benar, deh. Aku bersyukur kau ada di sini." Slaine duduk di tepi ranjang.

 _Abang juga kok, neng._

 _Inaho, denger, Slaine itu batangan—_

Inaho juga bersyukur atas melimpahnya rahmat Tuhan YME kepadanya karena telah memuluskan jalan cintanya.

 _Inaho, dengerin gue—_

"katamu kau tukang bersih-bersih sebelumnya, kan?" Slaine menunjuk kamar mandinya. "Pertama, bersihkan kamar mandi."

Kokoro Inaho mendadak remuk. _Ah, ia berharap terlalu tinggi._

"Setelah itu kau siapkan sarapanku, sepatuku, lalu—"

Inaho diam mendengarkan. Ia lalu segera melaksakan amanah untuk membersihkan kamar mandi majikannya.

 _Sabar, Inaho. Ini hanya uang muka agar bisa mendapatkan hati sang idola._

* * *

"Bersih sekali, kau sangat bertalenta dibandingkan Harklight." puji Slaine setelah melihat hasil kerja Inaho secara nyata. Sampai tiap sudut jadi kinclong nan bersinar.

Inaho bersorak —dalam hati.

"Nah, lepas bajumu, Inaho."

Inaho sedikit melotot. _Mungkinkah...mungkinkah..._

"Kenapa kau mimisan, Inaho?" Slaine turut membuka pakaiannya sendiri. Inaho segera mengelap darah yang keluar secara ilegal dari hidungnya. Pemandangan berupa Slaine yang topless adalah salah satu mimpinya yang menjadi nyata.

"Yah, kau tahu, aku tak bisa mandi sendiri. Biasanya Harklight yang menemaniku." Slaine agak malu mengatakannya, lalu beralih ke paras benci. "Tapi itu lebih baik daripada tua bangka itu."

Ada _background_ api berkobar di belakang Inaho. Jadi, Harklight sudah...Harklight sudah...

"Sini kubantu, tak perlu malu." Slaine ikut melepas pakaian Inaho hingga tak tersisa sehelai benang pun.

"Jadi...mau mulai darimana?"

* * *

Inaho tewas di tempat usai dari kamar mandi. Cobaan Tuhan kali ini terlalu berat baginya. Ia cuma menyabuni tubuh bagian atas Slaine, sih. Berendam di bathub berdua dan saling menggosok kulit—

 _—dan kulit Slaine mulus sekali._

"Are, Inaho? Kau kurang tidur semalam? Kau tampak lelah."

 _Gara-gara mimpi basah, sih_ —ups.

"Tidak, Slaine-san." Inaho tidak boleh klepek-klepek hanya karena ini. Ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri ini hanya langkah awal. Sabar, Inaho, sabar.

"Slaine-san, ini makanan anda." suara ketukan pintu terdengar. Inaho refleks membuka pintu tanpa disuruh.

"Akan kuantarkan." Inaho mengambil alih nampan bermuatan makanan yang dibawakan oleh pelayan, lalu membawanya ke meja kecil bundar berwarna karamel milik Slaine.

"Sepertinya saya tak perlu menyiapkan sarapan untuk anda." komentarnya.

"Pelayan di rumahku banyak, sih, jadi kalau tidak ada panggilan sampai jam tujuh, salah satu dari mereka mengantarkannya." ujar Slaine.

Ih.

 _Inaho kan juga pengen dilayani Slaine—_

 **Uhuk**.

"Berikutnya, sepatu?"

Slaine mengangguk. "Benar, aku ingin jalan-jalan pagi."

Inaho tak menyangka Slaine ternyata juga berolahraga. Ia kira artis tak punya waktu untuk hal semacam itu. Terutama Slaine karena namanya tenar sana-sini.

"—jangan lupa bawa mantel."

"Untuk?"

* * *

Pagi itu acara mereka diakhiri dengan makan di restoran cepat saji yang masih sepi dalam penyamaran. Ternyata jadi artis itu merepotkan. Selera makan Slaine rupanya sangat besar. Inaho saja memakan satu hamburger tidak habis dan Slaine nampak seperti orang kesurupan hingga piringnya menumpuk.

"Ano, Slaine-san, bukannya makan terlalu banyak akan membuat perut anda sakit?"

Slaine menghentikan aktivitasnya, menelan sisa makanan terakhir di mulutnya.

"Ya, kenapa? Bukan kau yang akan mengalaminya." Slaine kembali mengingat masa lalu. "Karena dulu aku orang miskin, aku selalu menghargai makanan."

Oh iya. Kemarin kalau tidak salah dengar, Slaine cuma anak angkat. Semua kemewahan ini berarti ia dapat dari ayah angkatnya.

"Kehidupan anda pasti sulit."

"Kau mengerti?" Slaine tampak berbinar. "Bahkan dulu aku harus menjilat bungkus snack agar bisa bertahan hidup. Saazbaum menemukanku lalu membawaku ke dunia hiburan, dia salah satu produser film yang ternama—ya, katanya dia suka melihat yang moe meski aku tak mengerti moe itu apa."

Inaho harus nahan diri biar gak senyum. Seriusan Slaine gak tahu apa itu moe? Berapa lama ia hidup di Jepang?

"Aku tak tahu ternyata dia seorang pedofil." muka Slaine tampak jijik saat mengatakannya. "Pertemuan kami pertama kali saat aku mencari sesembahan di area pemakaman untuk dimakan saat malam hari."

 _Njir serem._

"Lalu, kau sendiri bagaimana, Inaho?"

Inaho bergumam sebentar. "Aku cuma hidup dengan kakak perempuanku. Kami tidak tahu siapa orang tua kami karena besar di panti asuhan. Sekarang kakakku jadi pegawai negeri."

"Maaf mengingatkanmu." Slaine tampak merasa bersalah. Seharusnya ia tak menanyakan hal seperti itu.

"Tidak apa, saling terbuka adalah proses awal menuju pelaminan." Inaho kemudian menutup mulutnya sendiri. Sial, dia keceplosan! Bagaimana reaksi Slaine? Bagaimana? Apakah dia mendengarnya?!

Inaho sudah tamat. Sial. Belum saatnya untuk mengeluarkan jurus itu!

"Kau benar."

Siapapun tolong bunuh Inaho sekarang. Ia hanya terlalu terbawa suasana hingga tak sengaja mengatakannya.

"...keterbukaan adalah hal bagus untuk persahabatan. Aku senang kau mau jadi temanku."

Inaho tidak tahu mengapa ia bahagia sekaligus sedih mendengarnya.

 _Sabar, Inaho. Perjuanganmu masih panjang._

* * *

 **Putih — pencapaian diri, permohonan maaf, kebersihan.**

* * *

A/N : seperti biasa, gue goblo kalo bikin ending tapi semoga cukup memuaskan (?) ;y; dan gomen ini rasa telenovela plus g nyambung sana-sini.

thanks for read

siluman panda


End file.
